the Prophecy
by MutantNinjaMikey
Summary: After Sookie tells Bill and Eric she needs a break, what if Bill doesn't listen? What if Godric is brought back to life? What if an old Prophecy and a great evil come to destroy Bill's plans?


Eric was a little nervous tomight, not because he was walking into Bill Chompton's house after Sookie chose him. That still confused him, she had said that she needed time without either of them, then two days later she appeared declaring her love for Bill. He shook the thought away, no tonight he was nervous because he maker, who had come from the dead sort of speak to help fight a great evil that was coming, was going to meet Sookie without either one of them in danger of dying. Even though she didn't want him anymore, he wanted them to like each other. Sencing his uneasiness, Godric smiled. "Relax child. If she is as amazing as you say then we will be fine."

'Sorry, she has been weird these last two weeks. She is not herself." Eric said more to himself then to Godric. He knocked on the door, a few minutes later Sookie opened the door. "Good evening Sookie, Bill said it was okay for us to come over so that you could see Godric again."

"Bill said." She whispered, she looked up and they both noticed her once brown eyes were noe grey and galzed over. "Please come inside Northman and Godric."

They walked inside, following her to the sitting room. Godric watched her closely, _My child, something is not rght. She seems to be under a spell, we must release her before it takes her completely. Chompton must have the witch near by."_

_ The basement, most liking. Stay here and talk to her. She might respond to someone new. I will check the basement._ Eric got to his feet, "Sookie this is my maker Godric, do you remember him? Ask him whatever you want." Eric turned and left the room.

Sookie reached out her hand to shake Godric's. "Hello again Godric, it is nice to see you again. I am confused, how are you here if you let yourself die?" When Godric grabbed her hand a white light expanded around them. Her eyes became her normal brown again, she shook her head and started to pull back form Godric.

"Wait Miss Stackhouse." Godric held her hand tight. "It is me, Godric. Eric's maker. I can not explain everything right now but Bill has you under a spell that I believe makes you do whatever he wishes. Somehow when we touched the spell lifted, I fear that if we let go, you will be under it once more."

Sookie staired at him, her mouth slightly open. "Please don't let me go."

"I wont little one." he stated, "Eric went to check the basement to see if the witch that cast the spell is there. He has to have her close."

"The attic. The smell that comes from there reeks of blood." she whispered, they turned to see Eric enter the room.

"What the..?"

"It happened when we touched hands, I fear it will break if we let go." he stood, pulling Sookie up and into his arms. "Sookie believes that the witch might be in the attic."

Eric nodded, surprised at his maker's closeness to the human that he doesn't really know and the adoration in Sookie's eyes. "Are you okay, Sookie?"

"No. I am pissed off, Eric. How can he do this to me?"

"Now that sounds more like the Sookie I know and love." Eric smirked as he ran up the stairs with Godric right behind him. They could smell blood as they reached the back stairs that led up to the attic. Eric turns to her, "Close your eyes Sookie."

"The smell is so strong." she whispered as she buried her face into Godric's neck. They climbed the stairs silently but as they reached the openned door what they saw and heard caused both vampires to pause in pure disgust.

"Enough fighting. You would think that after all the creatures that have raped you, that this would be easier." Bill snaped as he laid over the crying woman on the floor. "You are disgusting, you are just a fuck until the spell is complete and I get Sookie into my bed." The women had dust, dirt and blood covering her naked body that was chained to the floor with silvir chains. Silent taers fell from her her eyes as she staired at the roof, her eyes only closing when Bill slammed into her, causing her body to jump at the force. She laid there silently as Bill slammed into her over and over again. "It is unbelieveable how tight you are. After years of abuse, torture and rape and you are still as tight as a virgin." Bill whispered, unaware of the two vampires that wanted him dead and the young fairy that wanted to run and help the witch. "I night have to think of you as I take Sookie."

A low, deep growl riped from Godric's chest, Sookie gripped him tighter as Eric braced for a fight but Chompton was oblivious. The witch slowly turned her head toward them, Eric had to fight the urge to kill Bill as her purple eyes reached his. She smirked softly, letting Eric knwo that she was about to piss Bill off. "The spell only holds if she does not meet her one and true love before midnight tonight." she whispered, Sookie blushed and looked at Godric, who smiled down at her.

"I know that she isn't going to meet him in the next twenty minutes." Bill snapped as he slammed into her one last time before falling on top of her.

"She already has, thanks to you." Bill raised himself to look at her as her eye began to glow. Power flowed from her body to where Sookie and Godric stood. Bill roared as he realized his plan was destroyed. He turned to the withch and pulled back his fist to hit her.

"You worthless whor..." Before Bill's fist could connect with her face, Eric dove into him, throwing them botth across the room. Godric set Sookie down, knelt beside the witchand pulled the chains out of the ground. She slowly stood up, gladly accepted Godric's shirtand motioned them out of the attic as Eric and Bill brake through the window.

They ran downstairs and out the front door to see Eric and Bill fighting in the yard. Sookie turned to her left and saw Tara, Pam and Alcide join the scene. Jessica rushed out of the house and they all demanded to know what was happening. As Sookie and Godric told them the events of the night, Pam snapped out in rage, Alcide howled at the sky and Jessica began to cry. Tara hugged Sookie to her for the first time since she was changed. "A spell? How?"

"I don't know, we haven't had time to ask her yet." Sookie pointed to the witch that was standing off to the side.

Pam growled, stepping toward her. "You better start talking."

The women openned her mouth as Eric screamed out in pain. They all turned to see Eric holding his side with Bill standing over him, holding a silver knife. Before any of them could move the witch was there wrapping the silver chains, still attached to her wrist, around Bill's neck and pulled him backwards to the ground. He screamed out, pulled forward causing the witch to lose her footing. Bill pulled her by her hair, moving her head to the side and extended his fangs, "Hey, dumbass." Bill turned to see Eric behind him, holding the silver chains with his shirt. Eric smirked as he wrapped the silver around Bill's neck, arms, hand and legs so he could not move. "Now, don't you move." Bill glared at him as Eric knelt beside the witch. He grabbed the chains around her wrists and broke them, tossing them to the side as the other approached them. He drew the witch slowly into his arms, bit his wrist open and held it to her lips. She drank from him until he pulled his hand away then she shifted away from him and stood up.

Eric stood and hugged a very impatient Pam, "Why did you help her? We don't know who she is or if she is trustworthy."

"Holy shit! Petal?" Alcide called out, everyone turned to watch him walked toward the witch.

Her face litte up as she recongized him, he laughed as she lunched herself at him, he caught her up in a hug with his arms around her legs and spun her around. SHe gasped as she gripped his arms and laughed. "Fluffy, not so fast. I am still healing."

He stopped, set her down and hugged her to him. "Dammit Petal, I thought you were dead. Hell, everyone thought you were dead. How did you end up he... wait... Godric said that Bill raped you." Alcide growled as he turned to Bill.

The witch stepped infront of him, "Fluffy don't. It is over now, just let it go, besides it isn't the worst thing I have been through."

Eric growled, "It isn't?" Pam jumped slightly at the anger coming from her maker.

Alcide sighed as she shook her head. "I should have fought harder."

She laughed softly. "You were young and new to the force. If you had fought harder, you would have died." She kissed his cheek, "Don't live in the past, Fluffy."

"Sorry to inturrupt Fluffy ," Pam asked, Alcide groaned as he turned to them, "but is... um... Petal trustworthy?"

Alcide nodded, "I worked with her when I was working with Shadow Inc." he noticed the confusion in both Sookie and Jessica. "Shadow Inc was a military group made up of vampire, weres, shifter and witches. Thye protect the innocent, fight evil and save the world while remaining in the shadows."

"Oh, okay." Sookie whispered, "When was the last time you saw her?"

Alcide frowned alittle, "We were investigating this vampire that owned a strip bar, he was glamoring young girls into stripping for him, amoung other things."

"Other things?" Tara asked.

The witch cut him off before he could answer. "This is a long story, let's go somewhere comfortable while these gaurds take care of Bill."

"Shit, forgot about them."

"Relax Northman." she walked to his side as he stared at her confused. "I never stopped working of the Shadow." She turned to the gaurds to had bow slightly to her, "Take care of the trash until the Captian arrives."

"Yes Major Love." They grabbed chains and dragged Bill off to the house.

"Major?" Alcide asked in awe.

She smirked, "Yep, now where are we going?"

"My place, it isn't far from here." Eric stated.

She turned to him, "Picture it."

He smiled but did as she asked. He picture his home, she laughed as she felt his emotions, snapped her fingers and everyone found themselves inside Eric's home. He turned to look at her. "Nice."

"It comes in handy." she shrugged as she walked into the room behind her, it was a sitting room. The furniture was Victorian with hints of his Viking blood, she smiled as she walked around the room. Everyone sat down and waited, slowly she turned to them. "The vampire's name was Castel. he was born in the time of Nepoleon, he was turned by a woman named Maria at eh age of 24. Not much is known about her." She spoke softly, Eric reached out and pulled her into his lap. "He would kidnap young women, glamour them into stripping at his club then he would pimp them out or sell them to the hightest bidder."

Alcide growled, "Forty girls died before we were asked to help with it."

"Fluffy, enough. So I went in undercover as a dancer. I was there for four years vefore I was put on the sale block." she added, she reached back to comfort Eric as he began to growl.

"You could have died." Alcide mumbled.

"He had just paid fifty-nine thousand dollors for me," she corrected, "he wouldn't have put a scratch on me."

"He?" Eric asked.

"A vampire named Alexandor Chormond."

"Alexandor!" Godric shouted. "He is suppost to be dead."

"I agree with you there Godric."

"Silence Alcide Herveaux!" she snapped. "He has made his mistakes but he will not die."

"Are you kidding me?" Alcide stood up, "Major Kendra Love is telling me that a phycopathic serial killer should die?"

"He is my son!" she stood, grabbed his troat and lifted him into the air, everyone watched her closely as he gasped for air. "What would have me do?"

Alcide couldn't breath and was losing his sight so he reached behide him, grabbed Eric's Vodka bottle and threw it into the air. She gasped, let him go and ran to catch it. He stood up as she did. "You never could let liquir go to waste, one of your weaknesses."

She set the bottle down and turned to him, "Don't mention Alexandor."

"Got it." He rubbed his throat. "Subject change, where did you go?"

"The Shadow gaurd was under investagastion for conspiring with that stupid bitch that called herself Queen." Kendra answered. "We were seperated and put on different cases."

"You would never work with her. No fucking way." Alcide laughed.

"I know but they wouldn't listen to us." she stated. "It took them years to figure it out. Only four months ago the Shadow gaurd was allowed to get back together."

"So you got assigned Chompton?" Eric asked.

"No, I came to Chompton to ask him if he still had the necklace his maker gave him." she sighed. "He was so pissed, ranting about how the only reason she needed time was because Eric was so much better at..." she smirked as Sooki blushed, "Never mind. He remembered I was a witch, knocked me out, chained me up and then forced me to do the spell. I am sorry Sooki."

"I feel like I should apologise to you, Major." Sooki whispered from Godric's side.

"Never, child. Chompton is the worst kind of monster. He kills and takes when it suits him with no thought to anyonearound him," she spoke, "and please, call me Kennie."

"Of course Kennie," she smiled as the frontdoor slammed open. Everyone stood up and looked to the door.

"Kendra?" a voice called out from the door way. Alcide growled and stood infront of Kendra as a man with jet black hair walked in. "Get out of my way Mutt."

"Not in your life Yogi." Alcide snappedcauing Kendra to giggle. "Now leave before I tare you apart."

"Flully sweetie, leave him be." Kendra spoke softly causing Alcide to relax. "He wants to talk. Besides I believe that he tries to harm me, Northmam will kill him."

They turn to see Eric smirk and nod his head in agreement. Alcide smiled, nodded and moved aside. Kendra turned to the man, who held out his hand. "Kendra you have been gone long enough. Come with me."

"No Daniel." she shook her head, "Do you not see it, see him?" she pointed to Godric. "He was dead, by all standards of our life, yet here he is. Do you not remember?"

"One who has taken much, given all will return from behind the vial to walk beside a group of vampires, humans, witches, imotortals, shifter and a royal halfling fairy to protect a world that doesn't understand them." Daniel spoke in a whisper but everyone heard him. He glared at her, "There is no Royal halfling fairy, I killed them."

Godric growled and gripped Sooki as Tara, Pam and Jessica moved in front of her. Daniel saw this and growled. Kendra screamed and suddenly three menheld Daniel on the ground. One with silver hair and brown eyes looked up at Kendra. "Hello, Major."

"Alex, get rid of him. Somewhere no one can hear his screams." she spoke with acid and authority. "Tony, Max. Come stand before the girl."

Alex smirked and disappeared with Daniel as the other two stood and walked to the group surrounding the girl. They nodded to Sooki, turned to Kendra and knelt down. The one with blue hair spoke softly. "Major, your brother is weak with worry fear that you have been harmed. Call to him."

"Of course Tony." she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Toby, I know you can hear me, come."

Suddenly a bright light flasked, there before them stood a man with brown hair and purple eyes just as Kendra's. "Dra is that really you? What has that thing done to you?"

"Calm yourself brother." she whispered, "When my energy returns to normal, I will return to my normal self but we have been without our magic for weeks."

Toby smiled, walked to and hugged her, "Forgive me Dra, here I am. Relax."

She smiled as she hugged him, a dull blue light encase them, slowly as it grows brighter Alex returns. He nods to Tony and Max, shakes hands with Alcide and stands gaurd in front of Toby and Kendra as they part. Kendra frowns at Alex. "Alex, what has you so angry?"

"Forgive me Kennie." Alex hung his head, she reached for him. "They have come for you, they will take you away and there is nothing we can do to stop them."

"Who?" Eric demanded.

"The Authority." Spoke Alex and the man with white hair together.

"Never." Eric growled, causing Pam, Godric, Sooki and Toby to look at him confused. He turned Kendra to face him. "I will not let them take you."

She smiled, "Can you do what must be done?" she whispered, "Can you bond yourself to me?"

He smirked as he pulled her close, "Of course." She tilted her head, he growled softly, bit her neck and drank from her. Pam smiled, feeling her maker's happiness. Sooki giggled and Toby nodded to Alex. "They come. Protect the princess ad her love."

Alex smirked, nodded and stood beteen Max and Toby. "Ready man?" They smirked and nodded.

Eric lifted his mouth, turned her so that her back was to his chest, bit his wrist and lifted it to her mouth again. She drank from him, he groan and she felt herself grow stronger. She pulled back as the Authority walked into the house. She turned to the doorway where they sttod. "Hello Roman. How are you?"

"Sad, it seems as if you have bonded with Northman. What shall I do now?"

Make Godric King of Lousianna, it is your only option. Give me Nora." Kendra pointed to the young women at his side. "Your lover has freed Russel Edgington, plotted your death and the massacre of hundreds. All for some twisted delustion that Lillith will free them but all she will do is bring death."

"Roman growled, "Godric, you are now King here, do better then in Texas. Nora, you are free from your duties. Stay here. Gaurd, come we have traitors to find." They left in a flash, Nora stood there shocked for a moment before falling to her knees, Alex cought her.

"I told you she would get you out." he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Major."

"Family calls me Kennie, Nora."

Nora smiled, "Of course, Kennie. Hello Godric and Eric."

Eric nodded to her, Godric smiled. "Hello child. Would someone tell me what is happening?"

Of course, forgive us. my name is Tobith Love, just Toby." Toby smiled at him. "You unfortunatly met my sister, Kendra Love. The rest of my team is Alecto 'Alex' Whitlock, Anthony 'Tony' Rossi, Maxus 'Max' Hunter and appearantly you know Alicde."

"Team?" Alcide said, "I haven't been on your temm in years."

"My team never changes, Cide." Toby laughed. "Once your on it, you never leave it."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, like a cult."

"You become family Fluff." Max inputted.

Alcide growled, "Only Kennie gets away with calling me that."

"Me and Pam, actually." Kendra corrected, everyone looked at her coonfused. "You didn't snap at her earlier when she called you Fluffy, in fact you goaned like you couldn't fight with her."

"Wait, I thought the only one he couldn't fight with was his mate?" Tony asked.

"No way, there is no way in hell." Alcide whispered.

"Really? I say we test it." Alcide growled but Toby turned to Pam. "Tell Alcide his favorite color is Pink."

Pam unsure of what was going on, turned to Alcide. "Your favorite color is Pink."

"What?... No it is...Yes.. No... Yes... Damn it!" Alcide shouted and fell to the floor grabbing his head. "How is it possible? How can my mate be a vampire?"

"Because it was meant to be." Alex sat infront of him, "Kennie aloways told you that your anger from vampires was forced and not real."

"But she hates me!" Alcide pointed to Pam, who was staring at him.

"No she doesn't." Eric spoke, everyone turned to him, he shrugged and smirked. He motioned to Pam, "As your maker Pam, I release you from my earlier command regarding Alcide."

Pam gasped at Eric, smiled and was bside Alcide hugging him in an instant. "I'm sorry, I know your favorite color is grey."

Alcide smirked at her, "It is okay, we can talk about it later. I believe we got off track, we were talking to Godric."

Kendra laughed, "Godric, when I was born there was a prophecy. It was so long so that it would not be misunderstood, over the centuries most have shortened it but our little genius Tony remembers it and will tell it to us."

"Once a person is described, he will pause and you will telll us who it is, if you know." Toby added. "Let's get comfortable."

Everyone sat down where they were before. Toby, Alex and Max stood against the wall as Tony sat in the middle of the room. Nora sat on the floor in the doorway. Tony took a deep breath, "One taken from his life young, living in darkness and blood will grow tired and ashamed of all he has taken. So before his taken sonhe will give all to the light. he will return in confusion and find his heart."

"Godric." Eric spoke as Godric nodded.

"One born with a gift but thought a into the darkness to save one of her own. Torn between two who desire her, only to find her heart in one's dark father. She must find her true power as a royal halfling fairy."

"Me." Sooki whispered.

"One born in war, dying in battle to be saved by his dark father. Taking an offer of forever, thinking of revenge, losing his humanity until he meets a stubborn halfling. He will need his human ruthlessness to protect his other half."

Eric." Pam and Sooki said together, laughing softly as they looked at each other.

"One born as two. He is a treasured leader, things come easily to him except the one thing he dreams of. Always loved, never forgotten and treated like a king." Tony took a deep breath as he looked as Kendra, who nodded. "She is a hidden ruler, goes through hell to take what is hers, protects all in her life with all that she is and no thought to herself. Hated, feared and desired by more then can be counted, she is taken by force over and over but never destroyed. Her only child to be a monster until her other half admits his love for her."

"Toby and Kendra." Max and Alex whisper as everyone stares at Kendra, she drops her head.

Eric lifts her face to his and whispers. "No one will ever touch you again, you are mine... My love, my life and my only."

A bright light shot into the room, there stood a man who mirrored Kendra except for his dark skin and green eyes. He frowned, looked down at his hands, confused then up to Kendra. "Mother?"

"Sit Xandor, later." she whispered, he nodded and sat infront of her.

Tony nodded before he continued, "One born in a time where she was only seen for her beauty. Taken to a life where her bodywas her job, she met a dead man who will bring her forth to her love."

"Pam." Eric spoke.

"One born to a pack, chose solitude and helped a family. His rough skin hides his soft fur, unsure of his life and afraid to fail. His love will help him find his true inner wolf."

"Alcide." Sooki whispered.

"One born in church, chose the sin and death for a friend. Turned into one she hates besause those she loves can not be without her. Her anger keeps her from forgiving them, causing more lives to be ruined until she finds love in the arms of a man forced to be a monster."

"Tara." Jessica spoke this time.

"One born in a cell. cursed to be the thing he fears the most. Leaves his home to portect those he can not love. Wonders the darkness, killing those he respects and cares for, taking what he does not want, with no control of his body and wishes for death until he finds his heart in her darkness."

"Me." Alexandor spoke, finally understanding wahat was happening. Kendra bent to kiss his head.

"One young in life, taken by darkness by a monster to repay a death. She loved a man, loved his friend and broke them both.. Freed the first, ignored the second but cares for his safety. Sonn she will fall in love for another and the second will help her keep him."

"Jessice." Snooki spoke.

"One born in the waters of the nile, frozen in time as a young man. Son of a Pharroh and a slave, hidden in the wild. Full of wisdom and gentle throught it all. Slow to trust his heart."

"Tony!" Alex, Toby and Alcide shout as Tony blushes.

"One thought to be human, an ancient magic runs through his blood. Family to fairies, friends to all and a lover to most. Lost himself in lust of a women, broken by young love and made whole by the lips of a cherished dead one."

"That one would be me, I believe." They all turned to Jason and Lafette enter the room.

"Jason, Lafette? How log have you been here? How did you get here?" Sookie asked.

"How can you not be human?" Tara demanded.

"We have been here long enough to know something big is going on. We honestly don't know how we go here." Jason asnwered and Lafette nodded. "My guess is when he is done, one of them will tell me how I am not human."

Kendra, Toby, Alex. Max and Tony nodded. Toby smirked, "We would love to Jason."

"One, a daughter and brother to darkness. Lost herself in lies, found herself in fear and returned to herself in time. Finds love, peace and exceptance in the arms of her warrior."

"Me." Nora whispered, Eric and Godric turned to look at her.

"One hears and sees the dea. He has a good heart, though many times has it been broken. His first love taken by him at the control of the dead. His true love will do all to make him happy even let him leave."

"Lafette." Tara whispered as she hugged him close to her.

"One born from death, sees only dark yet feels the light in everyone. He will risk everything to keep the one that has his heart."

"That would be me." Max finally looked up from the floor and everyone saw that he was blind.

"Two born apart but made one. Both powerful, strong and true. One burns, one cools, both heal the scars of the one the falls into their lives."

"Me!" Alex shouts, Toby laughs as everyone but the team look confused. "My best friend Peterwas tortured years ago, as was I. He was dying, he didn't want them to take his power so he sent it to me, now we are two."

"So if you ever see him talking to himself, he is really talking to Peter." Toby added.

"One wonders the world, saving the lost and helpless, fighting the corrupt. Power tore her from her family, insanity brought her to a brother and war will bring her to themthat will heal her heart."

"Siri." Jason whispered. Everyone turned to him. "I need time, let's answer the other questions first."

"First question. Besides Toby, everyone is paired with someone. Is that who we are meant for?" Jessica asked.

"Paired" Tara asked.

Jessica nodded. "Godric and Sookie, Eric and Kendra, Pam and Alcide, Tara and Alexandor, Me and Tony, Jason and Nora, Lafette and Max and finally Alex and Peter with this Siri, I think Jason called her."

"You pay attention well, young one." Toby smirked, "Yes, the pairs are who you are meant for."

"One born as two?" Eric asked as he looked down at Kendra.

"There has never been a second child in our kind or a Royal blooded female. Kendra is both." Toby stated. "I was one being until moments before my mother gave birth."

"They talked about killing her but everytime they tried a blue light surrounded both children, protecting them." Alex said before shaking his head with a laugh.

"Is Peter up?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, he wants to meet everyone." Alex whispered, "Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded, Alex smirked as his silver hair turned black and his brown eyes shifted into grey. "'ello, m'name is Peter. Dra love, you look heathy. Max, how are thoas headaches?"

Kendra smiled as Max shrugged. "I haven't had one since I got here Pet, so I think I am good."

Peter nodded. "Well, I said 'ello so I be givin' Alex back now" He shifted back into Alex/

"Well that answered my question." Pam whispered.

"Alexandor isn't evil anymore?" Tara wondered.

"No luv, I wasn't really evil, just cursed. The Authority knew this so they let me live, locked me in a cage for some time but I still lived." Alexandor spoke softly. "I am so sorry for what I have done. I hope one day both of you can forgive me, Peter and Alex."

Kendra knelt down beside him, hugging him. Alex walked over and sat beside him, "Now you listen here, Nephew. You have nothing to apologise for, you had no control," he tilted his head for a moment then laughed, "and Peter just reminded me that it was our fault. You told us not to follow you, we didn't listen."

Alexandor smiled. "Always the stubborn ones."

"Don't you forget it either Xandor." Alex smirked.

"Do you think you can forgive us Tara?" Sookie whispered.

"You're family, I was pissed but I am tectenically not dean so points there, hooker." Tara smirked, both Sookie and Lafette.

"How am I not human?" Jason snapped.

"You are an Immortal Warrior." Max ststed as he stood and walked to him. "One of which is born only everr 500 years. Once your power is broken into, you will be able to fight better, heal faster and be nearly indestructable."

"Every Warrior has one special gift, like seeing the future, hearing thoughts, feeling emotions, seeing someone's life with a touch." Tont added.

"How do you know that?" Eric wondered.

"Max is an Immortal Warrior, he was born 1,026 years ago." Toby stated.

"I will help you Jason." Max inputted, Jason relaxed and muttered a 'Thanks.'

"How do you have no problems walking, being blind?" Jessica asked.

Max laughed as he answered. "I have perfected my other sences, I walk bare foot so I can feel were I am and the vibrations of things around me, little one."

"Cool." she whispered, everyone laughed.

"Nora?" Godric asked.

Knowing what he was asking, she backed into Jason, who wrapped his arms around her on instinct. "When I joined the Authority, I slowly began to lose myself and became their perfect soldier. When I realised how deep I was, it scared me, I wanted to run but knew that they would find and kill me. Kendra and Alex came to visit them, Alex cornered me, told me not to run that Kendra would get me out but it would take time and the they left."

"I kept my word, luv." Alex smirked, "You will never go back there."

"Was that the whole prophecy?" Jason asked.

"No," Tony paused, "All will come together as a whole to protect a world that hates, fears and does not understand them from the hands of one who seeks to rule it and condem those who refuse."

"So, big battle, winner desides the fate of earth. Awesome, just another day of my life." Jason whispered.

"Who is Siri, Jason?" Sookie asked quitly as to not upset Jason, Jason turned to her.

"Do you remember those years I dissappeared before Nan found me?" she nodded slowly, Jason sighed. "The courts had put me in a mental hospital because I was having dreams about battles that I haven't seen, people that I couldn't possible know and told poeple about thier ancestors."

"You can see the past." Max stated. "That is a very power and dangerous gift."

"When I was there, I would have flashes of patent's pasts and the lives of those who had been there before. I couldn't control it, not until she came. She was eleven, just a year younger then me, they said she had set her whole family on fire but that is not what happened. One night a nieghbor had seen her floating in the air while she slept, he told the whole town. They accused the family of Devil worshipping, locked them inside thier house and set it on fire. Only she survived, it killed her father, mother and her two brother who were six and two. The town blamed her for the fire."

"Those monsters." Nora growled.

"She didn't talk after that, well not out loud. She could talk to me in my head, we were best friends but when Nan came for me, we cried and promised to be there for each other. I still hear her voice, only in moments when I am so close to losing it."

"Can you get ahold of her?" Kendra asked.

"Yes but I don't know how she will show up this time." Jason smirked. "It is how we did it when we were locked up."

"Do it." Sookie whispered.

"Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Siri, I need you. Where you are, be where ever I am. Nothing else matters." There was a fash of green, a loud crack then a body fell from the cieling landing beside Jason on it's hands and knees. Slowly it stood up, revealinga woman with ice green eyes, shy blue hair and scars running down her body. She smiled at everyone and nodded, turning toward Jason with her head tilted. "Siri come see what I have to show you." Jason wrapped her in a hug, she held on as Jason's memories ran through her head. When they broke apart Siri laughed and Jason smirked, "What do you think?"

"II think that we need to train and tap into your power, you are not Immortal yet brother dear." she whispered so softly that they almost didn't hear her.

Jason smirked, "Your talking has gotten better, now we need to work on your volume."

Siri nodded before turning, "Hello again Xandor."

Everyone turned to Xandor, who was staring at her with his mouth open. Kendra frowned, "How do you know Alexandor?"

"I almost killed her but couldn't. I had my teeth at her neck, no I had my teeth in her neck but the moment her blood hit my toungeI was frozen. Memories of Eric Northman and war ran through my head. I could feel her acceptance and my fear, I sealed the wound and ran." Xandor spoke as Siri walked to him, he knel in front of her and she shook her head.

She kissed his head and smiled. "Relax, eric doesn't care at the moment. He wont kill you. I can see that you are whole again, that is good. How do you feel?"

"I feel free." Xandor answered.

"Why do you have memories of me?" Eric demanded.

"She is the reincarnation of your daughter, she is your daughter, just born over and over again until she finds you again." Jason answered as Siri looked down at her feet. "She was cursed to wonder until she found you after you were turned. When she doesn't dye her hair, it is pure white."

"Eric's daughter?" Pam squeaked.

"Siriana?" Eric whispered. "Please don't dye your hair agin, for me."

"Of course, Papa." Siri whispered.

"Oh my sweet little nightmare." he laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "I never wanted to leave you."

"Nightmare? She is what you were going on about." Godric smiled. "That makes alot more sence now."

"Eric's daughter!" Pam asked a little louder. "I never knew you had a daughter."

"My mother was not from father's home, she lived in another village and they were not allowed to be together so I only saw papa when he traveled close to us." Siri whispered. "Jas, he is coming."

"Now?" A loud rumble was heard around the house, Jason grabbed Siri and pushed her into Alex's arms. "Stay by him. Unless you want your house distroyed Eric, we need to go outside." Eric nodded and everyone headed outside, Siri stayed beside Alex and Eric, the others gathered around them as Jason walked a few feet ahead, near the trees that laid before them. The rumble came closer, Nora watched Jason's every move and Siri pointed as a hooded figure stepped out of the tree line

"Jason, must we do this again?" the figure spoke. "Just give me the bitch."

Jason laughed as he heard the growls behind him, "Sorry Walt, not going to happen. I am never going to let you get close to her again."

"Again!?" Eric and Alex demanded. Alex's eye had shifted grey letting everyone know that Peter had come out to play.

"Oh Walkt, this is Siri's dad, Eric Northman and her two protectors, Alex and Peter." Jason stated.

Walt laughed, "I'll kill them too."

"You will die first, Walter Gavin." Noar whispered behind Jason.

"N... Nora?" Walt stuttered.

She smirked. "Leave Jason and Siri alone. She is my neice and he is MINE."

Walt jumped, nodded and bowed to her, "Forgive me Nora."


End file.
